So This is How my Story Starts?
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Okay you guys! ONE SHOT! Rated T for a bit of gore and language! This happens before my other story, "You Mean I'm not Really Blue?" So just read it!


-Be the sweaty Sagittarius-

You are walking, as it seems you've been doing for years instead of the few short hours you have been. It's raining and thundering and you look around. Finally you see it. Your destination. You approach the hive cautiously, looking out for a lusus. You think this will be the most dangerous part, but it will be the first so you'll get it out of the way. After that, it'll be fairly easy. You approach the door and open it easily.

-Be the young Ophiuchus-

You wake up to the sound of thunder, you're only three sweeps old and you are scared. You call softly for your lusus, a blind underneath beast. When you don't hear anything you start for the door, but a roar and a resounding crash stop you in your steps. You jump back into the bed and hide under your very expensive, very thick blankets. You wonder what on Alternia could be going on.

-Be the Sagittarius again-

As you come through the door and look around, you hear a deafening roar and you are leapt upon, causing a crash as you ram into a statute. It's of the child of course and you hear growls and snarls being emitted from the lusus' throat. You can tell by how easily and confidently it moves that it's used to the dark. You throw it off as you feel teeth snap inches away from you face and it lands with a thump, turning almost immediately to charge you again. You admire it's dedication to this child and regret that you'll have to kill it. As it charges you crouch down and jump at it yourself, landing on its back. As it struggles and almost throws you off, you put your hands on either side of its huge head and twist. The lusus stops and slowly falls to the ground.

You brush off your hands and begin towards the stair when you feel something latch onto your leg. You howl in pain and turn to face the still-living lusus. You grab it's massive jaws and pry them off of your leg, grasping the head again and twisting until you hear a crack and you feel the head come away from the body. As you look down a crack of lightning illuminates the abode and you see what you've been facing. It's an unusual lusus, much like its charge is an unusual troll. It's a blind underneath beast. You've only heard of them, never seen one before. Its jade green blood spills over its stark white fur and stains the wooden floor under you.

You curl your lip in disgust of what you've done and advance up the stairs toward the child's room. This is the easy part, you think to yourself.

-Be the scared Ophiuchus-

You can hear the soft steps coming up the stairs after the crashes cease and you somehow know that it isn't your lusus, MoleDad. You sink back farther and pray to Gog that the intruder will leave, you're quite terrified. You hear them stop outside your door and you whimper. You see the handle turn and you must decide. Fight? Or flight?

-You are Equius Zahhak-

You turn the knob and slowly push the door open. You hear a whimper escape from the young troll's throat and you inwardly cringe. You step in and you see something that stops you dead in your tracks. _It's a little girl. Oh Gog...you've killed this little girl's lusus and scared her beyond reason. Nepeta would be so ashamed._ You shake your head to clear your thoughts and set back to task. You advance but stop again as you feel something fly centimeters away from your face. You gasp as you turn to see a gold plated hair brush crash against the wall and shatter. You turn back towards the whimpering child and you know that she's the one who threw it. The small child screams for her lusus to come help her, come save her and you cringe with every blood curdling scream she releases. When she realizes her lusus isn't coming, she turns back to you. And you can tell by the way she sits that she's scared. But she's also angry. She backs up to the corner and grabs anything she can reach, throwing it at you and screaming for you to get out, to leave her alone.

At one point, she picks up her desk and chucks it at you. You duck and it crashes through the window and out to the lawn underneath.

-Be the startled Gemini-

You hear the screams in the distance and your curiosity is piqued. You look around for the source and spot a large hive, with a blink you set out for it.

-Be the terrified Sagittarius-

Never before have you seen something like this...it scares you...you advance towards her again, ducking and dodging as she throws things and get to the side of the bed. You reach out to calm her and she snaps at your hand. Her screams grow louder and she backs up into the corner and begins kicking at you.

"Go away! Leave me alone! I don't know you! MoleDad! Please! Help me!" She screams as the black tears fall down her terrified face. You feel so bad, but your guilt soon turns to anger as her blows begin to land on you.

-Be the worried Gemini-

Your eyes widen as you see the desk and the broken window. You feel extreme anger as you hear the victim screaming for their lusus and for the perpetrator to leave. You rush into the house and almost gag as you see the dead lusus on the floor.

"Oh Gog...that'2 dii2gu2tiing...why would 2omeone do that?..."

You are distracted by the increasing volume of the screams and practically fly up the stairs and shove the door open. You blink and your eyes narrow.

"What the hell Zahhak?! What are you doiing?!"

-Be the startled Sagittarius-

You jump and turn.

"Captor? What are you doing here?"

"No, II beeliive the correct que2tiion ii2 what are _you_ doiing here?"

You see him look around you and you hear him gasp. He shoves you out of the way and stands in front of the girl, blocking her from you.

"What. The. Hell." he hisses out and glares at you.

"I didn't touch her! I swear!"

The girl was still sobbing behind him.

"Then what the hell were you doiing?!"

"Nothing!"

The girl let out a wail as the lightning cracked and he turned to her, dropping onto the bed and pulling her into his arms.

You gasp as you see her cling to him.

What?

-Be the crying Ophiuchus-

You cling to the strange troll, begging him to help you, to save you and he just pulls you into his lap and pets your hair, shooshing you and papping your face.

You close your eyes and burrow into this stranger as he tells off the intruder. He wraps his arms tighter around you and you slowly calm down. You were terrified, but it seems that this new troll is going to save you! You allow him to continue shooshing you and stroking your hair until you calm down.

He pulls you back and stares into your face.

-Be the angrily relieved Gemini-

You tell Equius to get the hell out and he listens, retreating to the downstairs area.

After you calm her, you pull her back and get a good look at the young troll in front of you. You know she can't be more than three sweeps and you're only five yourself. She wears a white long sleeve teeshirt that was very fitting with the Ophiuchus symbol in Black on the front. This confuses you but you brush it off. She also wears a pair of long pajama bottoms with little versions of her lusus all over them. You feel a pang of sadness for this child and you pet her head. You notice that her shirt is stained with back and look at her face. It is puffy from all of her crying but you see the little black streaks running down it. You blink and reach out to touch one. She shrinks back and you shake your head.

"II'm 2orry."

She giggles at your lisp and you smile.

"It's okay."

"My name'2 2ollux. 2ollux Captor. What'2 your2?" you ask, earning more giggles.

"Angelica Kamadeva."


End file.
